wonderwherefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sannse
We Need To Talk Why did you delete the picture of Myrona? I don't need people destroying my work. :Hi, sorry for the slow reply. That image is too explicit for Wikia. Our Terms of Use say that you agree not to "Post or transmit any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive or profane". In general, we consider nudity to be included in that, especially the sort of "sexy nudity" shown in your image. I'm sorry, you will have to find a more appropriate image for the article -- sannse (help forum | blog) 17:45, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, First of All: It is not meant to be "sexy nudity" or pornography-related in any way. It is meant to be informative. ::Second of All: No one comes on here anyway. ::Third of All: The page contains potentially "pornographic" language as well! I intend to change it, but I still can't see how you didn't notice. ::Fourth of All: The "Felarya" Wiki contains imagies that fit the description of "sexy nudity" far better than anything on here. ::Also, if you could tell me how to make a "spoilers"-style block on the page, I would be happy to implement it. ::Stygianelectro (talk) 23:20, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, you will need to be informative without the nudity. It doesn't matter how many people visit, it's outside our ToU. :::When we delete images like this, we use an external tool rather than visit the wiki directly. So I don't see the text of the article the image is in. But looking at the "Myrona The Nymph" article, I don't see anything in the text that's a problem :::I don't know the Felarya wiki, but images on all wikis are reviewed. Sometimes we miss things, and sometimes images are not reviewed quickly, but I think we catch most problems. Of course, if you see something that you think needs to be removed, you can :::And adding a content warning won't change the Terms of Use I'm afraid. The image would still be a problem. :::I hope that answered everything, please let me know if not -- sannse (help forum | blog) 19:07, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::You're not a bot, are you? Also, I keep signing in to Wikia and setting it to keep me logged in, and when I close the page and then get back on Wikia at some other time, it's signed me out! Stygianelectro (talk) 10:24, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::No, I'm not a bot :) A bot that could answer all that would be quite an invention! :::::On logging out, that sounds as though you may have a bad cookie. The best thing to try is clearing your cache and cookies, so that the system generates new cookies. If you need help with doing that, please let me know what OS and browser you use, and I'll try to give more details. :::::If that doesn't work, then it seems you will need to for one of the more techy staff to help you -- sannse (help forum | blog) 18:54, September 3, 2013 (UTC)